L'histoire de la vérité!
by Aiyushan
Summary: Envoyer en mission dans le monde de lumière, Léan doit aider Akira et son groupe, sans intervenir, mais elle finira par bafoué ses règles, et faire bien plus qu'intervenir!Désoler les résumer c'est pas vraiment mon truc  !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour eux!^^ Ah oui, sauf mon perso et c'est ELLE qui raconte!

**Note:** Je ne promet pas que les chapitres seront poster régulièrement, je risque d'avoir du mal! Désoler!

* * *

Prologue

_Ce que je vais vous raconté n'est autre que l'histoire à la quelle je suis mêlé, vous la connaissez, car sinon, vous ne seriez pas là. Oui, vous connaissez la version officiel, la vérité est plus tragique! Êtes vous sur de vouloir l'entendre? Bien je vous aurais prévenu, ne venez pas vous plaindre après!_

C'est vrais, ca n'arrive pas souvent qu'un nouveau arrive. Enfin une nouvelle étant donné que je suis une fille.

Ça commence comme d'habitude, le professeur me demande de me présenté:

"-Je m'appelle Yuu Misari(1), j'ai 16 ans et je reste avec vous pour une durée indéterminée."

Je ne dit rien de plus, il reste une place au fond, je m'y installe, puis fait le repérage de mes "futur" coéquipiers, il n'y en a aucun. Je me demande rapidement si je ne me suis pas trompé de classe, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvre et laisse passé une élève assez énervé qui en tire 2 autres.

"-Voila madame j'ai ramenée les deux sécheurs". Dit celle-ci au professeur. Je remarque alors que les 3 sont mes coéquipiers du futur, un futur dont ils ne se doutes pas.

La fin du sixième cour sonne, nous nous levons, saluons, et sortons. Je surveille le jeune homme qui a l'aire désinvolte. J'ai repris mon apparence de chat, pour le suivre plus discrètement!

Il rencontre un homme à la chevelure blanche et longue attaché en tresse. Je n'écoute pas leurs conversation, je le surveille. Juste ça. Je ne doit pas intervenir dans leurs vies.

Il repart, l'autre à disparu, il arrive chez lui et s'installe sur son lit.

"-Akira, eh Akira, viens joué, aller viens!"Je suis surpris lorsque je le vois sortir et mettre un coup de point dans la figure de son "ami" en lui expliquant je ne sais quoi sur le fait de crier devant chez les gens. Il s'appelle Akira, donc. Il finit par suivre son ami vers la salle d'arcade.

Ils jouent, il n'ont que ca a faire? On dirait bien. Tient Akira empêche un groupe de racketté un jeune homme et son grand-père... Minute... Oui, il s'agit d'un autre coéquipier du futur!

Une discutions s'en suis, je n'écoute pas.

Je le suis alors qu'il se fait poursuivre par la fille de sa classe... Aya. Très bien, ils s'appellent donc Akira, Aya, Kengo et Haruka.

Ils ont disparut pendent ma réflexion? Je ne prend pas le temps de paniqué en et utilise mon nez pour les suivre. Là, les voilà, Akira, Kengo et Aya sont retourné a l'école. Je les surveilles toujours, Ils entrent dans la salle de classe et récupèrent quelque chose.

_À partir de la je vous laisses utilisé votre mémoire, cher lecteur, après tous c'est l'un des seuls moment suivit fidèlement... a plus tard!_

Oui, de loin j'assiste a la transformation d'Akira en Shin, puis rentre cher moi. Maintenant j'ai rencontré Shirogane aussi.

_Oui, mon histoire est longue est dangereuse, mes chers auditeurs. La prochaine fois je vous raconterais un bout de la suite, car elle est vraiment trop longue a raconté en une nuit. Oui, a bientôt, mes chers auditeurs.

* * *

_

(1) Alors ne cherché pas ces se qui passé dans ma tête!

Yu: Alors, Alors vous trouvez ca comment?

Ai:Tient , Yu t'a enfin décidé d'écrire une fic à chapitre? Il était temps!

Yu: On t'a sonné toi? Non alors retourne dormir!

Ai: T'es méchante, c'est quand même moi qui est crée Léan!

Léan: EH, Oh, je suis un personnage a part entière, moi! _Part s'engueuler avec Ai et son hôte!_

Akira(_qui s'incruste)_: Bon, puisque les autres sont trop débiles pour le faire sans s'entre tué, Laissé des reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Comme pour le Chapitre précèdent, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Yuu.

**Note:** Yuu peut paraitre bizarre, elle est un mélange entre le caractère de Yuu Kanda et Allen Walker de -Man!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas Yuu qui va vous raconté un bout de l'histoire, chers auditeurs, mais par moi, Akira._

_Oui, je suis le seul habilité a raconté la deuxième partie. Voilà, écouter bien, chers auditeurs:_

Je passé mon temps a me posé des questions, car Shirogane avait dit qu'on me verrais pas pourtant, Kengo et Aya on réussi eux? Après une engueulade rapide avec Shirogane, je me rendit au lycée(1). Pour une fois je sèche pas le cours la nouvelle est bizarre. Et mes dire s'affirme quand...

"-Bon eh bien, votre camarade arrivé hier était sensée rester minimum 2 semaines mais son père a eu un accident, elle est repartie en France." Vous êtes sur madame?

Bon le cours commence et je m'ennuie déjà... Aie! en plus je gueule devant la classe car mon ombre ma mordu l'oreille. Puis les deux imbécile d'hier soir dorme en cours ou réponde a mes affirmations... Bon la lecture reprend, et...

Les vitres se brise, quoi? Un kokuchi? On est les seuls a le voir Shirogane et moi? Pour ne pas impliqué les autres on saute du 5éme étages.

_J'avais du dire un truc genre:"-Dis, quand on saute du cinquième étage, on meure normalement, non?_"

Le kokuchi est plus grand que celui d'hier... Je le combat pendant que Shirogane ferme la déchirure des ténèbres.

Je lui plante mes dagues dans le dos, quelque chose cloche avec lui? En plus, il me met au tapis et me plante son bras transformé en lame dans l'épaule! Shirogane a fini le saut et empêche de justesse la créature de me planté l'autre bras dans la tête.

Pfft j'ai eu chaud... Je réagis au quart de tour quand la créature plante ses crocs dans l'épaule de Shirogane, je retire la lame de mon épaule, et plante une de mes dagues dans son œil. Shirogane lui plante son bâton dans l'autre, et il le tue.

On est blessé tous les deux a l'épaule, alors il m'emmène cher Wagatsuma Shuishi (aussi appeler Master) qui s'occupe de mon épaule. Il le fait devant la jeune fille assise sur le comptoir.

Elle se lève et s'approche de Shirogane en lui demandant de lui montrer sa plais... Il la regarde bizarrement... Elle nous voie? On dirait, oui! Master a fini de me guérir. Il se lève et regarde l'épaule de Shirogane, et me dit que s'il a voulus me protégé c'est a moi d'enlever les crocs du kokuchi qui son rester dans son l'épaule_. _

La jeune fille dit qu'elle va le faire ca sera plus doux. On s'écarte et on la laisse faire. Elle se penche et se met au travail. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, mais ou? Elle a fini, elle les as à la main, elle les jette.

Master Fini de guérir Shirogane qui remet sa veste. Puis elle s'adresse a Shirogane.

"-Pourquoi, vous lui avait pas donné un Doppël de remplacement?

-Un Doppël de remplacement?

-Oui il sert quand un Shin veut rester visible, il suffit de marché dessus pour redevenir "normale" si je puis dire!

-Et tu me l'avais caché?" Je fini par marcher dessus, avec hésitation. En plus il me fais croire que je doit crié un truc débile!

Elle s'approche a nouveau de Shirogane et lui demande.

"-Je peut vous aidé combattre les ténèbres?

-Qu...Quoi? Tu veut nous aider? Pourquoi?

-Parce que si je suis ici c'est que c'est la mission qui ma été confier!

-Hmmm.. Mais t'es qui au fait? Ou plutôt t'es quoi?

-Les deux conviennent, Je suis... bah tu me connais, Akira j'ai débarqué dans ta classe hier... Et Pour ce que je suis, Bah comme Shirogane-Sama, je suis un Shin, ou plutôt un mélange entre le Shin et le Rei!

-..."

A voilà pourquoi elle me paraissez déjà vu... Bon sang on fait quoi, C'est un truc bizarre comme Shirogane, elle peut nous aider, oui , mais pourquoi a-t-elle une queue et des oreilles de chat?

On a fini par accepté... Elle en savait beaucoup sur nous. Je sors, pour rentré, mais elle reste là. Elle aide Master au service du bar. Pas de chance, il fallait que je tombe sur Aya qui a vite fait de m'accusai d'avoir quitté les cours pour picolé!

Eh mais Aya je suis mineur! elle me tire dessus avec des œufs. C'est ce moment la que choisie la fille pour sortir, elle s'appelle Yuu n'es pas? Je ne la vois, car je cour pour évité de me prendre un œuf dessus. Elle s'approche de Shirogane et lui saute dans les bras, en ayant pris soins de se transformé en Shin et en chat avant!

_Oui, chers auditeurs, c'est tous pour cette nuit. Revenez un autre jour, Yuu vous racontera la 3éme partie. À la prochaine, chers auditeurs._

_

* * *

_

(1) Sont-ils vraiment au lycée?

**Ai:** Il se trouve que quand on utilise les épisodes pour s'aider, c'est moins dur!

**Yu:**=3 Oui, Je crois que je vais m'attacher a Yuu!

**Ai:** Normale tu ne t'attache qu'aux gens qui on le même prénom que toi! Kanda , et Yuu!

**Yu:** Oui c'est vrais! 3 Bon tu sers a rien la!

**Ai:** Parce que toi c'est mieux peut-être, _sors encore s'engueuler avec sa seconde personnalité!_

**Yuu(**_Qui s'incruste)**: **_Bon sang, ces deux la son inutile... Si dans le chapitre précèdent vous voyiez marquer Léan traduisez le en Yuu! Elles ont inversé mon nom avec celui du personnage de leur fanfic parallèle!... ... Bon Reviews Please!


End file.
